An Ice Cream Reunion
by Promises Of The Dark Side
Summary: "Bring me back a cone?" How Emma's encounter with the Snow Queen really went. F/F Emma/Sarah Fisher


Author Note: The Snow Queen is NOT Emma's foster-mom

* * *

><p>"Bring me back a cone?"<p>

Emma didn't notice the amusing smirk on Gold's face as she turned to give Henry a nudge to the door. "Just this once. C'mon,-lets go." She says to Henry as she pulls her jacket off the coat rack and sliding it on as she follows Henry out of the station.

"That's nice of your mom." Emma muses after a few minutes of walking with Henry. "Thirty minutes isn't a lot of time, but it's better than nothing."

"But she's not nice. She's the Evil Queen. It's probably some hidden-"

"Stop right there, kid." Emma stops him by cutting him off and turning him by his shoulder to face her. "She's not some Evil Queen, and she was being nice. So, don't question it, and lets go get some ice cream. Yeah?" She gives him a small smile.

Henry nods softly, deciding not push the issue until tomorrow. "Alright."

"Good." She smiles and has her arm around his shoulders as they walk. "Where do we get ice cream?" She chuckled.

Shaking his head, he lead her to _Any Given Sundae_.

Opening the door, Emma was thankful it was still open, granted, six o'clock wasn't late, but this was a small town ice cream shop. "Hello?" Emma called out, finding the counter empty.

"I'll just be one moment!" A female voice called out from the back room.

"What you going to get, kid?" Emma looked down into the glass counter that housed a dozen or so different flavors.

"I have a usual." He said standing next to her with a smile.

"Henry." The woman from the back came out. "Usual, right? And what will-Emma?"

Hearing the familiar voice, Emma looks up and gasps, jumping back in shock from the counter. "_Sarah_?"

Sarah Fisher, owner of _Any Given Sundae_ stood there wide-eyed, hand on her chest, over the apron as tears formed in her eyes.

"You guys know each other?" Henry asked, looking between the two blondes.

"Something like that." Emma had her arms crossed over her chest as she gestured to the counter with her head. "Get your ice cream."

"What about you?" Henry tilted his head, confused by what was happening.

"Lost my sweet tooth."

Sarah, keeping herself composed started to make Henry's usual. "I have the best ice cream."

Emma continued to stand there, glaring daggers at the other woman. "I know." She says simply, not saying anything else. When Henry is handed the ice cream, Emma pulls out a five dollar bill on the counter.

"No, it's on the house." Sarah shook her head and tried to hand the money back.

"No, it's not." Emma replied, pushing the bill closer. "And don't close up, I'll be back."

Sarah couldn't help but swallow at the Saviors words, nodding softly.

"C'mon, kid. Lets go finish that so I can get you back to your mom." Emma says, pushing Henry out of the shop, not glancing back at the other woman.

"How do you know her?" Henry asked as they began to walk down the side walk.

Sighing, Emma shoved her hands into her back pocket as she walked next to Henry, watching him eat the ice cream as she tried to find the words. She didn't want to lie to him, but she didn't want to tell him the truth either. "We used to be really close."

"You guys were friends?"

"You could say that." Emma said sadly, memories flooding back to her. "But she hurt me really bad, so." Emma shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"She's really nice." Henry smiles as he eats the ice cream. "She always gives me free ice cream. I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you."

Emma has a conflicting smile on her face, Henry seemed to see the good in everyone, except his other mother it seemed. "Yeah." Was all Emma would say on the subject, and thankfully, he didn't push any father, just eating his ice cream.

After walking up and down Main Street twice, Emma took Henry back to the Station. Before she returned him to Regina, she made she he washed his hands and face, knowing Regina would yell at her for **something**.

"I'll see you tomorrow, kid." Emma smiled and waved at Henry as he was practically dragged away by Regina. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"How was the ice cream? Illuminating?"

Mr. Golds voice broke Emma out of her trance, causing her head to snap in his direction with a harsh glare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

The man just shrugged from his cell. "I find that the smallest of moments mean more then the larger ones." He says in cryptic way.

"I don't have time for your games, Gold." The Sheriff rolled her eyes as she grabbed her keys. "I gotta go out for a bit. I shouldn't be long. Just-stay in your cell."

"Where could I go, dearie?" He called out to Emma retreating form. "It's like I have magic!"

Emma shivered when she wasn't sure if the man had cackled or not, whether he did or she imagined it was creepy, and she didn't want to think about it.

* * *

><p>"You're still open." Emma said, when she pushed open the glass door and walked further into the shop.<p>

Sarah gave Emma a smile that made the Sheriff want to forget the pain and misery the other woman caused her those years ago. "You asked me not to close up." Sarah said as she moved from behind the counter and stood in front of Emma.

"Y-Yeah, I did." Emma nods, shifting on her feet as the other blonde moves closer to her. "Yeah, to talk." She said, mostly to herself. "So lets cut the bullshit. Right?"

The other woman nodded and moved behind Emma to lock the shop door before holding out her hand. "Lets talk somewhere else." She said, her tone loving.

Despite the pain the woman before her caused, Emma nodded her head silently and took the hand the waited outstretched before her.

When the Sheriff took her hand, the older woman couldn't help but smile. Grasping the warm fingers in her own cool ones, Sarah lead Emma to the back room, shutting out the lights to the front of the shop on the way. Still without speaking, she lead Emma up a set of wooden stairs to her little apartment above her shop.

"Nice." Emma commented once she stepped inside, her hands shoving in her back pockets once they were free, watching the other woman lock the door behind them.

"Thank you." Sarah said as she gestured to the couch. "Can I get you something to drink?"

Emma happily took a seat on the couch, rubbing her sweaty palms on her legs awkwardly. "I'd say liquor, but I don't think that would best, would you?"

"No, I don't." Sarah said with a warm smile as she pulled her apron off and sat next to Emma on the couch. Taking a deep breath, the woman tucked a strand of straight blonde hair behind her ear as she looked at the other woman. "I suppose you have questions, I'll answer them as honestly as I-"

"Why?" Emma blurts out, not letting the other woman finish, a blush high in her cheeks as she shifts on the couch. "I mean. Why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong? Was I bad?"

"No!" Sarah's quick answer is much to loud as she reaches for Emma's hands. "No, baby, of course not." She tried finding emerald eyes and once she did, she continued to speak. "I left because I needed to, it wasn't because of anything you did or didn't do."

Emma let out a sigh of relief when her liedar didn't ping, meaning she was telling the truth. "Why did you leave then? Why'd you leave me?" Emma asked, squeezing cool fingers, needing to know what went wrong.

Taking a deep breath, Sarah sat up more straight, her body facing Emma's as she sat sideways on the couch. "Emma, it is not an easy answer-and before you say I'm making excuses-I'm not, I'm forewarning you that while you may not believe what I have to say, but it is the truth."

The Sheriff gave a nod, allowing the woman to continue to hold her hands. "As long as it's the truth, Sar. Tell me." Emma moved to sit sideways on the couch as well, facing the older woman.

Emma sat there quietly while Sarah spoke, explaining that she needed to leave Emma so that she could come here, became the Savior and break the curse. Even though she was calling bullshit, she allowed the story to continue, because Sarah **believed **it.

"I never wanted to leave you, I had to let you go. There's much ahead of you and I would just be standing in the way." Sarah finished explaining as she wiped the tears away from her eyes.

The action caused Emma to want nothing more then wipe the tears away and hold the woman before her, the woman who meant the world to her, even to this day. "Sarah, you realize how that sounds?" Emma pulled back to look incredulously at the woman, knowing Sarah knew of her super power. "You sound like the kid."

"Oh, yes, Henry." Sarah gave a warm smile. "I am so glad you found him." She remembered the late nights she used to hold Emma who'd cry herself to sleep, regretting to give up the child. "I know how it sounds; I warned you, but it is the truth. Whether you believe that or not, believe this: I**never** wanted to leave you. You have been in my thoughts all this time."

That, Emma believed, she believed it deep down in her soul, down in her broken heart. "I do." Emma whispered and nodded, reaching up to brush a tear from under the older woman's eye. "How long have you been in Storybrooke?" The question had been weighing on her this entire time.

"Since I left you that day." Sarah said with a forced smile. "I've been waiting for you."

The statement made Emma chuckle, since it was apparently her fate to come to this town. "Well, at least you opened your shop." Emma said and gave her a playful nudge. "And you owe me royalties since you took the name I suggested."

Sarah chuckled and nodded. "I believe I owe you more than just royalties, baby." She pecked the Sheriff's lips before she continued to speak. "I wouldn't have even opened it if you hadn't encouraged me."

Emma gave a goofy simper in the woman's direction, her tongue pushing between her lips to wet them. "I know how much it meant to you, it was important to you. So, of course I did." She said with a small shrug, Emma was never good with compliments, especially from Sarah.

Smiling at the younger woman, Sarah reached up and gently cupped her cheek, her thumb stroking over the Sheriff's cheek. "I know can't believe yet why I left, but is there anything I can do for you forgive me?"

Lifting her hand to hold the one to her cheek, the soon-to-be-Savior gave a shake of her head as she leans into the touch. "I already do, just, don't leave again?" She pleaded softly, tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Sarah knew if she answered Emma would know the truth and it would ruin things between them. She wanted the night, even if it was one night with Emma. So, instead of answering her, she pressed her lips firmly against the younger woman's.

Eyes fluttering closed, Emma quickly melted into the kiss, allowing herself to be consumed by the woman once more, her other hand going to Sarah's waist to pull her closer, needing to feel the woman against her.

Needing the same, Sarah moved to straddle the smaller woman's hips, melting against the woman as the kiss didn't break. She shivered as she felt long fingers sliding up her thighs just to grip at her ass. She moved with the moment, flush against the Sheriff's chest, her core sitting firmly over the younger woman's pelvic bone.

Even though it had been so long, Emma's memory of the woman's body came back to her full force. That was thing about lovers, you never forget the spots that make them tick, it's like riding a bike. Her tongue slides along the woman's bottom lip as her slender fingers continue to grip her behind, holding her close.

Sarah whimpers as her mouth opens, missing everything about the woman underneath her. Her tongue greeting her lovers as she grips the red leather jacket she had bought Emma all those years ago, before they slip up into the golden locks she missed running through her fingers.

Emma's tongue greedily works inside the woman's mouth, tasting her, noticing slight changes in her taste because of their time apart. Her hands dig more into the material of the jeans to grip the flesh even more.

Tilting her head, she allows the Sheriff more space to taste her, melting against the younger woman. Her hand starts pushing Emma's jacket off her shoulder, thankful when she takes over to pull it off herself, not breaking the kiss, and also allow Sarah to her fingers tangled in Emma's hair.

Leaving the jacket next to her on the couch, her hands move up to grip at Sarah's shirt, thankful she is wearing a button up shirt. Her fingers fumble on the buttons, both because she's nervous, and because she can't actually see what her fingers are doing.

Giving a soft smile into the kiss, Sarah pulled away with much protest from Emma. "Lets go to my bedroom." She whispers and brushes her lips over the woman's before gracefully stands from her lap, her hand out in offering once more.

Emma took the hand without hesitation, jumping to her feet. She had her eyes glued onto the woman before as she lead through the small apartment and into the bedroom. Once the door was closed behind them, Emma began to stumble out of her boots, nearly falling over several times.

Giggling at the antics, Sarah had a hand over her mouth as she pulled Emma to her feet. "C'mere, I don't want you hurting yourself." She says lovingly and sits the woman on the foot of her bed. Kneeling down in front of her, the woman's cool fingers began to unlace the Sheriff's boots.

"I missed that." Emma sighed softly as stroked the older woman's hair adoringly. For years, Emma would come home to a hot meal, and affection from the woman before her. It was the one and only time in her life she had some semblance of a home, and she missed it dearly.

Smiling up at the broken woman, Sarah pulled her boot off and just tossed it behind her, pulling the sock off. "I missed it to." She whispers and kisses the top of Emma's foot before going to the other boot to unlace it.

"Can I ask something?" Emma asked, wringing her hands hard in her lap, watching her former-lover undress her.

"Of course, baby. I said I'd answer anything you asked." Sarah leaned up and pecked Emma's lips lovingly.

"Have you been with anyone else? Since me?" Emma hated herself for asking, it wasn't a fair question, but she need to ask anyway.

Tugging the second boot off, the older woman shook her head honestly. "It's just been me, no one else." She tells Emma, leaving the boot and her sock on the floor as she moved up, throwing herself at the Sheriff.

Emma grunted in surprise when the older woman threw herself at her, welcoming the body against her own. Her arms wrapped around her frame as her back was forced on the bed. She pulls the woman's weight firmly on hers as she allows her mouth to be attacked by lips she missed more than anything.

Sarah settles her full weight firmly on the woman underneath her, melting against it perfectly as she takes her turn to taste Emma. Her legs slide to the side of Emma's once more as she straddles her, pulling Emma up without breaking the kiss. Gripping her own shirt, she jerks it open, not carrying about the broken buttons as she lets the item fall to the floor, her hands cupping the woman's face.

Allowing herself to be pulled up into a sitting position, Emma pulls Sarah firmly into her lap once more, her hands sliding up the bare back as she tilts her head more. She shivers at the feel of the woman tasting her once more as her fingers fumble with the bra strap, but after only a moment she gets it open and pushes it along her shoulders.

Removing her hands from the Sheriff's face, she pulls the bra off her arms, tossing it to the floor. Giving one last lick to her mouth, she pulls back to quickly tank off of woman, happy to find the other isn't wearing a bra. "I missed you." She breathes out in gasp as she feels long, slender fingers over her breasts, arching into them.

"I missed **you**." Emma says firmly, her hands groping the large breasts before her as the woman began to rock in her lap, rubbing herself against her. "Just like that, baby." She pants hotly on the flesh before her, arching up to help the woman rub herself. Lowering her mouth, she takes a peaked nipple into her mouth, giving it gentle suckles.

"Emma." The name escapes parted lips while her fingers tangle in her hair once more, holding her there in fear that she'll leave. "I need you." The woman whimpers out as she tries to grind harder.

Reaching down, her fingers quickly open the older woman's jeans and pushes her hand inside to cup a very moist sex. Emma moans at the feel as she slides two fingers along the wetness and easily inside her.

A small cry escapes Sarah when she feels long, pale fingers slide inside her after all this time, pushing down needily upon them. Gripping the locks tighter, pushing her face closer against her breast, she begins to roll herself upon the fingers inside her.

Twisting her hand inside the jeans, Emma made sure that her thumb brushed against the already engorged clit. "Ride my fingers, baby." She breathes cool air on the moist nipple, enjoying the squeak she receives in return.

When the mouth wraps around her dry nipple, Sarah begins to ride her fingers, her fingers cling tightly to curls, rolling her hips upon her fingers. She cries out every time her hips slam down, her clit being pushed hard by her loves thumb.

Emma skillfully kept her hand still, knowing how Sarah's body moves on hers. Her eyes flutter closed as she suckles the hard nipple in her mouth, her free hand guiding the woman's movements down on her hand.

"Emma." She cries the woman's name as her hips roll more frantically as her orgasm approaches.

"Cum for me, baby." Emma says looking up at the woman who was still her entire world after everything that happened, smiling when their gaze locks, seeing her biting her bottom lip to keep from screaming. "Twist to the left." She says to herself, and when she does so, her fingers brush perfectly over Sarah's sweet spot.

"Emma!" The woman gasps out as slams down hard upon her fingers, her walls clenching on the fingers she never wants exit her as her orgasm courses through her body. She clings tighter to Emma as she comes down, only to squeak out when Emma flips them over, her back hitting the bed.

Gently pulling her fingers out, Emma makes quick work of the woman's jeans, tossing her shoes and socks off somewhere in the room, not even sure where anything is landing. "Holy fuck." Emma breathes out, looking at the naked woman before her. "How the fuck did you get even more gorgeous? And not age?" She chuckles, moving down to kiss her.

"Mmm." Sarah giggles against her lips, her arms wrapping around the Sheriff's shoulders to pull her closer into the kiss. "That is not true, if anything I've let myself go." She tells her, her hand caressing her collarbone as the other stays wrapped around her neck.

"Nuhuh." She shakes her head in almost a childish manner. "Not true." Emma presses her lips firmly against the older woman's, her hand trailing down her side as she deepens the kiss.

Deciding not to fight her, she wraps her arms tighter around her, holding her close as she deepens the kiss with the Sheriff. She moans happily against her lips as she feels her fingers between her folds again, causing her to spread her legs more.

Pulling back from the kiss, she trails kisses along the woman's the jaw, her fingers pushing back inside her. "I love you, Sarah." Emma murmurs against her ear, lips brushing against the skin as she starts picking up the pace.

"Emma, I love you, baby." She pants out, her hips lifting and pushing down. Sarah shivers as her cold body starts to warm up, something only Emma had been able to do. It was one of things she loved about the special woman.

Emma's lips trail down her neck, her fingers continuing to fuck the woman underneath her. Giving a nip at the pulse point she knew by memory, she placed a gentle kiss over it as her mouth trailed down, covering every inch of skin in its wake.

When she feels the warm mouth on her cool sex, Sarah gasps out, her fingers gripping tightly the golden curls once more. "Emma." She pants out, her hips arching as her legs spread more. It had been so long since she had felt warm, and feeling the warm mouth on her clit was about to drive her over the edge.

Smirking against the nub, Emma lips brushed over the sensitive bundle several times before she began lapping at it. She always felt how cool Sarah was to the touch, but she never thought much of it, and now that woman worked in an ice cream shop, the thought it was weird she was cold, never entered her mind.

Feeling the warm lips around her hard nub had her arching off the bed, grinding her sex against the Sheriff's face and fingers. She let out silent pleas for the woman to let her cum, and when she felt the fingers bend against the spot inside her once again, she unleashed her orgasm like a tidal wave.

Emma's fingers continued to work inside her, moving to a slow place as her tongue licked her hand and around her sex, gathering the offering that was given to her. She smiles as her fingers slowly slide out and moving up at the woman's urgent tugging on her hair. "Missed me?" Emma chuckled before kissing the woman.

Groaning at both the words and the kiss, she moved her lips along pale ones, tasting herself as she clung to the woman. Without breaking the kiss, she rolled the younger woman on her back. "My turn." She said against the Saviors lips, her mouth slowly moving down, taking her time.

Emma gave a grunt as she flipped on her back, she wanted more time to please her lover, but it seemed the older woman had other plans. "I won't say no to that." She chuckles, moaning as cool lips work their way down her body. "Sarah. Please." Emma begged, arching up to grind her jean-clad sex against a bare thigh.

"Shhh, baby, let me take care of you." She whispered and place a loving kiss to the crown of her collar bone. She knew that she would only be able to have this night with the Savior, and she wanted to take her time and make it count.

Nodding, Emma arched the mouth that only had ever given her love and pleasure, her fingers pulling the ponytail free. "That's better." Emma smiles as she lets the straight strands fall free, shivering when the tips tickle against her skin.

"I love you, Emma." Sarah says lovingly as her mouth trails kisses in a slow and tantalizing manner down to her pelvic mound. Giving a kiss to the short blonde curls, she pushes gently on the thighs to either side of her head, before burying her face in the warmth she'd been dreaming about for years.

"Fuck." Emma cried out as she felt the talented, cool tongue that had memorized every inch of her slide through her slick wetness. Arching to the muscle as her fingers gripped the hair she had just freed.

Sarah moaned into the sex before her, feasting on the wetness that was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Her eyes were locked on the younger woman, watching her wither in pleasure. Gathering every drop of the Saviors juices on her tongue, she began to circle the bundle of nerves that needed her attention.

When two cool fingers slide into her warmth, Emma nearly screamed at the welcome intrusion, hips automatically thrusting down on the older woman's fingers, trying to get them deeper as they began thrusting into her.

Watching Emma come undone on her fingers, her chilled lips wrap around the heated nub, sucking hard as her fingers bent in just the right way, having remembered Emma's body as if she just made love to it yesterday.

"Sarah." Emma grunted out the older woman's name as she rode herself on bent fingers, making her spot rub against them into her orgasm. She painfully tugged on the hair in her fist, holding the woman against her as she arched her hips off the bed.

Sarah didn't mind the pain as the woman underneath came on her fingers, her menstruations not slowing down as she pulled the Savior into a second orgasm of the night.

* * *

><p>Five hours and eight orgasm later, Sarah held Emma from behind in her bed, kissing the exhausted Savior with a lazy, but loving kisses.<p>

"So, you really believe in this curse, huh?" Emma spoke up, breaking their blissful moment.

Sarah frowned but smiled softly as she nodded. "I do." She said, brushing hair from Emma's face as the younger woman rolled on her back to look at her.

"Why? How? It's **insane**." Emma reasoned, not understanding how it could all be true.

Letting out a sigh, she tried speaking a way Emma could understand. "I was not born in this world, I was raised in a world were magic exists. So, it is quite simple for me to believe in. I understand that is hard for you understand, but it is something you're soon going to have to embrace, baby."

Emma scoffed at the words, unable to believe that she was meant to be some hero, save the day. But at the end of the day, she was just Emma, nothing special. "If magic exists, I want to forget about when you left me. If magic exists, use it to take away that pain." Her words weren't meant to hurt the older woman, but to convey how much she didn't believe. Sighing, she turned more in Sarah's arms, nuzzling her face into her neck to drift off, thinking she would wake up in the same spot and they would talk about what happened.

"I know, baby. I know." She whispered into the darkness as Emma drifted off, her hand stroking her hair. For the next few hours, she held Emma, watching her sleep, feeling her, giving her loving kisses. But when the sun rose, she knew their time together had ended. As much as she loved Emma, she was in the way of Emma believing and becoming the Savior.

Without waking the Sheriff up, Sarah detached herself from her True Love and dressed her. In a swirl of white mist, she transported them to Emma's room in Mary Margaret's apartment. Wiping away her tears, she kissed Emma lovingly as she tucked her in. "Remember me, Emma." She said brokenly as she placed her fingers to the Saviors temple, taking away all memories of Sarah Fisher.

Emma's eyes snapped open, looking around in the empty room. Sitting up, she glanced at the clock and decided it was time get up. As Emma went about her morning, she felt a painful weight was lifted from her heart, but something was missing.

Across town, above _Any Given Sundae_, Sarah Fisher sobbed into sheets that still held Emma Swan's scent, her heart broken yet again for leaving the only person she ever loved.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Expect a Prequel and a Sequel<p> 


End file.
